Dudas de una típica relación -Hinata-
by Mitorolas
Summary: Hinata sentía algo en su cuerpo ¿estaría enferma? ¿El marisco le habría hecho daño? O podría ser… ¿preocupación? No… Naruto sería incapaz de engañarla.


Título: _Dudas de una típica relación_

Intro: Hinata sentía algo en su cuerpo ¿estaría enferma? ¿El marisco le habría hecho daño? O podría ser… ¿preocupación? No… Naruto sería incapaz de engañarla.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de la serie "Naruto" no me pertenecen y blah, blah son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –porque créanme si fuera mío no sería TAN las marcas y/o nombres en esta historia son coincidencias, no se cobrara o pagara por la promoción no concedida en este fanfic.

Notas del capítulo/fanfic:

-Primer NaruHina, el final es un poco simple y espero que les guste.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1:**

**.**

Por las calles de la ciudad caminaba Hinata Hyuga una mujer completa, llena de felicidad y sin ningún apuro en su vida, iba de camino a la oficina de su prometido ya que con 27 años se casaria con Naruto Namikaze.

-Hinata Hyuga de Namikaze…- susurraba -Hinata Namikaze…- repetía a cada paso que daba -¡qué hermoso se oye!- grito con ternura abrazando su bolso

Todo rastro de timidez había quedado en el pasado al igual que su adolescencia, fue en esa época cuando conoció al hombre que la haría feliz de por vida, cuando conoció a sus verdaderas amigas y cuando de la manera más dolorosa su padre pudo aceptarla tal y como era… pero ahora no podía pedir nada más, tenia salud, amigos, dinero –aunque eso no le importase- y una persona que la ame.

Llego al gran edificio en la zona de oficinas de Tokio, entro encontrándose con el enorme vestíbulo blanco y muchos hombres de traje caminando por todas partes, evadió a todos llegando a la entrada del elevador, solo tuvo que esperar algunos minutos para poder entrar y poder subir al último piso donde estaba la oficina de él, en lo que subia pudo verse en el espejo que tenia a un lado, vestía un hermoso pero sencillo vestido azul a juego con sus zapatillas y cabello, sus ojos perlas remarcados con delineador y casi nada de brillo labial, ella no se consideraba hermosa –aunque Naruto siempre se lo dijera- pero debía admitir que tampoco era fea.

-ting- sonó la campanita que anunciaba su llegada

-buenos días señorita Hyuga- saludaron las dos secretarias junto con el asistente personal de él.

-Buenos días- respondió -¿Naruto ya llego?-

-llego hace una hora- Hinata de aproximo a su oficina –pero... ahora está en la sala de juntas con uno de los inversionistas- continuo a castaña

-¿Quién Namiko?-

-Haruno-san- contesto el hombre

-¿no le pueden avisar que estoy aquí?-

-nos dio instrucciones de que no molestáramos hasta que terminara-

-entonces creo que lo esperare- fue a sentarse en uno de los hermosos sillones que adornaban el lugar...

Había pasado más de media hora y ella seguía ojeando una revista, sobre veía como las secretarias atendían algunas llamadas con el mismo dialogo "_Naruto Uzumaki está ocupado ¿gusta dejarle un mensaje?"_ el asistente de Naruto solo traía y llevaba papeles, de pronto se empezó a oír música pop de la sala de juntas acompañada de risas de él y de una _mujer_ todos se miraron entre sí para después mirarla a ella.

-creo que le diré…- se levanto agarrando su bolso nerviosa -que lo veo en la tarde-

-¿gusta que le demos el recado?- le pregunto Namiko

-no…- le sonrió –no me tardare-

Camino ante la vista de los tres hacia las puertas de madera mientras la música se escuchaba cada vez más clara, toco y espero para no tener respuesta, abrió lentamente la puerta para poder escuchar la risa de Naruto.

Al abrirla completamente lo encontró a él sentado en la silla principal de la mesa cuadrada y a una mujer sentada encima de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas a un costado de él.

-hola Hinata-chan- la saludo alegremente el rubio al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-ho…la- Naruto paro la música con un control

-bueno… parece que alguien te necesita y yo también tengo prisa- dijo parándose aquella mujer, Hinata la miro con detenidamente, vestía con un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca ceñida, su cabello era corto y de color exótico rosa. –te veo luego Naruto, fue un gusto verte de nuevo- agarro su bolso y un saco cerca de Hinata –es todo tuyo- le dijo mientras Hinata la seguía con la mirada hacia la salida

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- al voltearse Naruto ya estaba enfrente de ella.

-haces media hora pero… me dijeron que estabas… ocupado-

El la abrazo por la cintura viéndola de frente -¡ah sí! Estábamos platicando cosas importantes y ella no le gustan las interrupciones- puso una sonrisa –es algo especial ¿sabes?-

Hinata lo miro con duda –me lo imagino Naruto-kun- en serio se lo quería imaginar, pero su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que él la amaba a ella ¿cierto?

-por cierto Hina-chan- se acerco a ella –mañana no tengo que llegar temprano y pues me preguntaba si quisieras ir a comer conmigo- la beso con dulzura y en ese momento se olvido de todas sus dudas dejando una sola confirmación, ellos estaban hechos uno para el otro.

°.…|°|...°

Al siguiente día Hinata entraba muy feliz al restaurante donde Naruto la había citado, era un magnifico lugar lleno de colores tropicales y olores de dulces platillos que hacían recordar los manjares del mar, aunque te encontraras en medio de la enorme ciudad.

-¡Hina-chan!- observo que el rubio estaba en una mesa junto a una pequeña fuente, ella avanzo y lo abrazo aunque estuviera sentado –que bueno que viniste, pensé que me plantarías- bromeo con una enorme sonrisa.

Paso el rato con pláticas, sonrisas, una que otra broma por parte del rubio y varios sonrojos de ella. Estaban pasando un muy buen rato hasta que el postre llego junto con la melodía de llamada del celular de Naruto, este saco el celular y se le quedo viendo.

-¿Quién es?- Hinata pregunto al ver la extraña mirada de su novio.

-ehh…- pudo ver la duda en sus ojos para luego cancelar la llamada –nadie, no te preocupes Hina-chan- nunca lo había visto colgar una llamada.

-Naruto-kun…- fue interrumpida por el tono otra vez –deberías contestar puede ser algo urgente-

La miro -¿no te molesta?- Hinata negó con la cabeza –está bien- se paro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta -¡pero no empieces el postre sin mí!- ella le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

Se quedo viendo a su alrededor, había un grupo de amigas festejando lo que parecía un cumpleaños, unas cuentas parejas y una que otra familia. Por eso le encantaba ese lugar tan cálido y feliz.

Después de quince minutos Naruto regreso con una sonrisa sentándose enfrente de ella.

-gracias por esperarme-

-no te preocupes Naruto-kun- sonrió agarrando el tenedor para tratar de explorar la cubierta del pequeño pastelillo sin notar la mirada fija del rubio -¿Quién era?-

-¿recuerdas a la chica que conociste el otro día en mi oficina?- Hinata clavo con fuerza el tenedor haciendo que ambos dieran un pequeño salto

-lo… siento…- decía nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos –perdón… si Naruto-kun, la recuerdo- lo miro

-pues… solo hablamos de trabajo y unos pendientes-

Hinata sentía algo que algo le estrujaba el corazón y se le cerraba la garganta ¿Pero por qué? -ah…-

-¿te encuentras bien Hinata? ¿Si quieres nos vamos?-

-¡No!- grito, algunos voltearon a su mesa –perdón…- se disculpo –y… ¿Quién es esa chica?-

-es Sakura-chan ¿te acuerdas que te platicaba de ella? Regreso de América-

¿Qué si se acordaba de ella? ¡Claro! Si cuando se conocieron era una de las personas de las que más hablaba el rubio, nunca la había conocido en persona y él le confesó que en su niñez el estaba enamorado de ella. Hinata sentía algo en su cuerpo ¿estaría enferma? ¿El marisco le habría hecho daño? O podría ser… ¿preocupación?

-solo un poco…-

-de hecho, me sorprendió que no la reconocieras- Hinata seguía viendo sus dedos y no vio cuando el rubio estiro su brazo para alcanzar su mano –bueno eso luego lo veremos…- Hinata lo miro –Hina-chan… ¿no te vas a comer tu postre?-

Miro como su pastelito tenía el tenedor puesto –claro Naruto-kun- liberaron sus manos y ella agarro el tenedor para sacar un pedazo pero… el pastel tenía algo adentro –Naruto-kun- los llamo sin mirarlo -¿de que los pediste?- Hinata empujo el tenedor para sacar el relleno –es de…- se cayó al ver el relleno para luego mirarlo a él con una mega sonrisa de alegría

-lamento no habértelo dado ese día, como todo fue muy improvisado pensaba que esta sería la mejor manera- Hinata no cabía de asombro, el rubio la había invitado a comer a su restaurante favorito, a lado de la bella fuente y en un pastelito había encontrado SU anillo de COMPROMISO.

El rubio se paro seguido por la asombrada mirada de la peli azul, tomo el anillo del tenedor lo limpio rápido con la servilleta y se arrodillo a un lado de la silla de la chica.

-Hinata Hyuga ¿quisieras ser mi persona especial por el resto de nuestras vidas?- ella rápidamente lo beso conteniendo pequeños sollozos de felicidad, Naruto no necesitaba un Sí para saber la respuesta, ese beso decía más que eso.

Cuando se separaron pudieron ver y oír como todo el restaurante aplaudía hacia ellos.

°.…|°|...°

Después de una semana Hinata había decidido comprarle un regalo a Naruto, ya que se había enterado que logro cerrar un trato con unos clientes muy difíciles y por eso lo quería consentir a su manera –mimándolo con un hermoso regalo como niño en navidad- su primera opción era hacerle ramen pero eso era casi ya habitual, la segunda fue comprarle una mascota y ponerle nombre juntos ¿Quién cuidaría del animalito? Sin tiempo, tercera opción y ganadora, comprar una corbata. Naruto tenía una obsesión más rara que el ramen y era coleccionar corbatas raras o extravagantes… según él, para ocasiones no laborales especiales.

En el centro comercial había una tienda masculina donde vendían todo tipo de ropa masculina para hombres de etiqueta como playeras tipo polo hasta trajes.

Y le había pedido a TenTen, su mejor amiga desde que siempre que la acompañara, la tienda consistía de dos pisos donde en el piso superior estaba todo lo elegante, subieron por el elevador y empezaron a ver todos los maniquís, Hinata vio la sección en la que estaba interesada y pudo ver una brillante corbata naranja con bordados amarillos y con un poco de dorado simulando pequeñas grietas en ella.

Pero cuando la iba a tomar una mano se le atravesó agarrándola primero –perdón- Hinata volteo para encontrarse con cierta pelirosa no muy de su agrado.

-¿eh?- la pelirosa volteo -¡ah eres tú!- miro el objeto en sus manos -¿la ibas a tomar?-

-etto…- Hinata no sabía que decir

Sakura se la extendió –tómala Hinata- ¿ella sabia su nombre? –la querías ¿no?-

-gracias- la tomo en sus pequeñas manos

-lindo anillo ¿de compromiso?-

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa –si-

-cuídalo- Hinata la miro con duda –alguien te lo podría arrebatar- antes de que pudiera decir algo se dio media vuelta hacia el elevador.

-Hinata… Hinata… ¡Hinata!-

-¡¿eh?!- volteo a su lado derecho encontrándose con la peli café de su amiga

-¿ya la encontraste?- la peli azul la ignoro llendo hacia el barandal seguida de su amiga para ver a cierta pelirosa en la caja -¿Por qué tan rara?- TenTen miro hacia donde su amiga tenia la vista perdida –woow-

-¿woow?- pregunto Hinata

-¿sabes lo que cuestan unos zapatos así?-

-TenTen- la castaña la miro -¿Cómo sabes cuando tienes celos de alguien?-

-¿Qué dices Hinata?-

-No, nada- muestra una sonrisa –mejor vamos a pagar- TenTen miro lo que la ojiperla había escogido

-tienes buen gusto Hinata-

-"creo que no soy la única"- pensó Hinata

°.…|°|...°

-¡No puedo creerlo me voy dos meses y ya te comprometes con mi hermano!-

-Ino no hagas mucho escándalo- pido TenTen

Ino, Hermana de Naruto, belleza natural de rubia cabellera, ojos perfectamente azules y cuerpo de pecado, se había ido 2 meses de vacaciones a las Bahamas.

-es que ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Ya decidieron planes de boda?- le preguntaba muy entusiasmada caminando por toda la sala

Hinata sentada junto a TenTen en un sillón de la enorme sala de la mansión Uzumaki aguantaba los gritos de su cuñada –no…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Naruto-kun ah estado muy ocupado en estos últimos días y no me gustaría molestarlo, además tus padres están fueras y quisiera que tomáramos la decisión juntos como familia- Ino corrió hacia Hinata y la ahorco con un abrazo

-Hinata ¡eres el complemento de mi hermano!- Ino pudo notar algo raro y se paro viendo fijamente a ambas –está bien… quiero todo ahora-

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto TenTen

-tú sabes de lo que hablo y ¡tú!- señalo a Hinata –no desprendes el brillo de una futura novia-

-no pasa nada Ino-chan- Ino miro a TenTen

-uf… Hinata piensa que Naruto la puede cambiar-

-¡¿Qué?!- la rubia empezó a reír ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de la castaña –es es tonto… Naruto nunca te cambiaria-

-¡Su amor de la infancia volvió!- grito Hinata haciendo que Ino la mirara seria

-¿Sakura esta aquí?-

-si… y pasa la mayoría del tiempo con él- la rubia podía sentir la angustia de su cuñada, pero aunque ella sabía que ese amor era imposible solo había una forma de que ella lo entendiera.

Después de una hora esquivando coches y pisando a fondo el acelerador del coche deportivo de la rubia, Ino y Hinata estaban subiendo el elevador con destino a la oficina de Naruto, Ino pensaba que si el mismo Naruto le decía a Hinata que no había nada entre la pelirosa y él, Hinata sería más que feliz.

Se abrieron las puertas e Ino casi arrastraba a una sorprendida Hinata, Ino no se molesto en que dijeran que estaba ahí, abrió las puertas de la oficina y se encontró con su hermano atrás de la computadora.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki en este preciso momento le vas a decir a Hinata que hay entre la Frentona y tú!-

Naruto paralizado no entendía nada ¿Qué tenía que explicar? Se paro y rodeando el escritorio hizo una señal para que sus asistentes se retiraran.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?- fijo su vista en ella y esta solo bajo la mirada -¿Qué se supone que hay entre Sakura y yo?-

-Hinata piensa que por- el rubio la interrumpió

-¿Qué se supone que hay entre Sakura y yo? Hinata- se acerco mas a ella haciendo que esta empezara a ponerse nerviosa

-es que ella fue el amor de tu infancia… pasas mucho tiempo con ella y yo…- empezaba a sollozar –tengo miedo de que vuelvas a enamorarte de ella-

-Hina-chan yo…- La puerta sonó haciendo que la rubia se enojara por interrumpir el momento.

-¡que no molestaran!- omitiendo el grito femenino la puerta de abrió completamente dejando ver a un pelinegro alto con ojos oscuros y con un traje que hacía que su cuerpo se viera irresistible hacia el sexo opuesto (y uno que otro del mismo) –Sasuke-kun- menciono la rubia

-No, no, no cerda- atrás de él apareció la pelirosa agarrándose del brazo del hombre –ahora es MI Sasuke-kun- ella se detuvo al notar el ambiente de la sala -¿entramos en mal momento?-

Naruto suspiro –Hinata-chan- ella lo volteo a ver – esa etapa termino hace mucho ahora Sakura y yo somos mejores amigos, estuvo pasando mucho tiempo conmigo porque nuestras familias con la de Sasuke son socios en muchos proyectos y además… ella siempre me ha ayudado a conseguir tu cariño-

Ella volteo a ver a la pelirosa que le sonreía -¿cómo?- volteo a verlo

-algunas de las ideas de los detalles que te di fueron su idea, sino fuera por ella el añillo te lo hubiera dado de la forma tradicional y yo pensaba que tú merecías algo mejor que eso-

-Naruto-kun lo siento- lo abrazo

El rubio la abrazo más hacia él

-ves Hinata, Naruto es perfecto para ti- agrego Ino que miraba la tierna escena al igual que los otros dos.

Hinata se despego de Naruto y volteo hacia Ino y Sakura –lo siento mucho-

-no te preocupes Hinata aparte- Sakura le mostro su mano enseñando un anillo en su dedo anular –hay que cuidarlos bien sino alguien nos los podría arrebatar en la calle- sonrió

-¿enserio teme?- Naruto miro a su mejor amigo y este asintió con la cabeza

-¿Cómo puede ser que la frentona se comprometa antes que yo?- fingía llorar la rubia

-simple… no soy una cerda- se separo del brazo de su prometido poniéndose frente a su amiga y enemiga de la vida.

La rubia la imito -yo no tengo una enorme frente-

-eres una lela-

-tú una lenta-

-ya empezaron- dijeron al unisolo los dos hombres mientras Hinata veía la escena con gracia.

Estaba equivocada, todos tenían la razón, su prometido y ahora futuro esposo si es su complemento y ella el de él. Nunca se imagino que la persona que menos se imaginaba había ayudado a que Naruto la hiciera tan feliz y que por ella tuviera la propuesta de ensueño.

Ahora tenía enfrente a su nueva familia.

Y esto si no podría dudarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gracias por leer. Espero poder trabajar más con esta pareja y que a ustedes les agrade._

**.**

**.**


End file.
